legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Celebi
Celebi is the main/titular protagonist of Pokémon 4-Ever and a Grass/Psychic-type Pokémon. Celebi is a legendary Pokémon that has the ability to travel through time. This Pokémon came from the future by crossing over time. It is thought that so long as Celebi appears, a bright and shining future awaits the Pokémon universe. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Like the legends before, Celebi does appear from the future, though in a weakened state after he came to Hyrule. Believe it or not, he wasn't caught by Zelda II; instead he came from afar. Ironically there wasn't a bright future at first, and he recuperated as he was hanging out with Saria and the forest Pokémon at the Sacred Forest Meadow. When Link entered the Temple of Time, he met him there, as well as stayed there with Sheik after awhile, until they showed up in the Lost Woods. He stuck with the team as they conquered the Forest Temple, then he was turned down by Saria since he was needed as Link and Zelda II travel through time, even when she needed Celebi to transport to the past and return without Link's Master Sword after he was comatose by the shadowy beast that attacked Kakariko. During the time paradox, Celebi was found in Termina being tortured by the Skull Kid was she was retrieving the Ocarina. She was mostly responsible for sending Link and his comrades back in time or manipulating it; could she be the mythical Goddess of Time that Princess Zelda mentioned? In the Lost Legend of Namira, Celebi was prominently seen as he shed a part of his essence onto the Pedestal of Time, as Link laid the Master Sword to rest and prevented him from going back into the past. He was summoned by Mewtwo to the Temple of Time, and surely Hyrule would have another bright future ahead. Gallery 251000.png Celebi eating berries.png|Celebi loves to eat berries. Sacredforest.jpg|Celebi with Saria and the Forest Pokémon. Foresttemple.jpg|Celebi at the Forest Temple Prayers.jpg|Celebi flies next to Sheik as Link prays for strength from the three Golden Goddesses. Spirittemple2.jpg|Celebi at the Spirit Temple (Child Link) Spirittemple.jpg|Celebi in the Spirit Temple (Adult Link) GreatMigration.jpg|Celebi flies south to Lake Hylia with the other Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Guardians of Order Category:Non Humans Category:Pokemon Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Cute Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Talking Pokemon Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Psychics Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Characters hated by The4everreival Category:Time Travelers Category:Generation II Pokemon Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Grass Type Pokemon Category:Psychic Type Pokemon Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Yugo Friends Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kazuko Sugiyama Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Chlorokinetic Characters Category:Fairies Category:Characters from the Future Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rie Kugimiya Category:Vegetation Characters Category:Characters in The Lost Legend of Namira Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover